tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace recovers from his thrashing at the hands of the Baroness
Log Title: Ace recovers from his thrashing at the hands of the Baroness Characters: Ace, Mara Location: Infirmary - The Pit Date: June 15, 2009 TP: Drone TP category:Logs As Logged by Ace - Monday, June 15, 2009, 8:35 PM ---- Infirmary - The Pit The base infirmary is a spacious room, with high ceilings, blue tile floors, and plenty of room in which to walk around. The place is brightly lit by row upon row of fluorescent lighting. There are about six beds ready for use, with fourteen more that can be readied if necessary. Each bedside is surrounded by state-of-the-art medical equipment, in addition to the more standard medbay fare like trays of supplies and such. Beyond the recovery ward are a pair of double doors leading into the surgical ward itself, which includes six separate operating tables and the best surgical equipment the US goverment can provide. A smaller room to the side is set up as a biocontainment ward, including an armored window through which doctors can monitor the patients inside. While not a place to set someone's mind and soul at ease...it's a place to spend time healing...to watch the large, industrial-grade 12-hour clock on the wall, and consider the virtues of being more careful. Contents: * Ace Ace is in the infirmary, recovering from his beating from the Baroness. Mara is laying there, recovering from what she's been through of late. Mostly glaring at nothing because she's upset. She glances to Ace once in a while tho. Ace had it a lot worse at the Baroness's hands, and has been in and out of consciousness since last week's encounter. He swims up from unconciousness, wincing as he takes a deeper breath. Mara glances over to Ace and nods just a litle to him. "welcome back to the land of the living. Sort of." Ace still looks like crap, and takes a moment to acknowledge Mara. "Oh... hey. You OK?" He tries to focus his swimming gaze on Mara. "Oh, there you are. Hey." He grins sheepishly. Mara sighs a little. "I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you. You got hurt worse." Ace chuckles briefly, turning into a coffing fit. "Yeah. So much for my vaulted luck!" Mara shrugs just a little bit and nods slightly. "Not so lucky that time, no." Ace says, "Sorry for dragging you into that. I knew it was a trap, but I let my ego get in the way of my good sense." He struggles to sit up a little further. Mara sighs and shrugs just a little bit. "Well, yes. Didn't know how well planned the trap was though." Ace shakes his head. "I must have tipped them off during our initial failed attempt, and possibly my subsequent recon drive-bys." Mara nods just a little at that and shrugs lightly. "Not sure." Ace nods. "Well, yeah. We'll never know for sure. At least we did prove that Woomera Holdings is a Cobra front... a painful proof, indeed." Mara nods just a little bit at that. "Yeah..." Ace grins sheepishly again. "I'll have to type up a report as soon as I can move a little better. Keel-Haul is never going to lend me to you again!" Mara laughs a little and shrugs. "Don't know. Not sure if Hawk or anyone will let you be trying to do covert things any time soon again either. "Guess we're both better off in our real jobs." Ace chuckles. "Well, my seconday MOS is Intelligence, but for the last few years it has been more analysis than field work. He makes a face. "Maybe this is just a mid-life crisis, and I'm trying to find my own missions to avoid getting stuck in a desk job. I'm sorry for dragging you into that." Mara laughs just a little at that and nods a little. "Well, need less risky ones for keeping out of the desk. Stuff like this moves you closer to the desk I fear." Ace nods his head heavily in agreement. "I'm usually safer with my bets, I assure you." Mara laughs a little bit and nods. "You'd have to be, or you'd be dead by now." Ace smirks. "Maybe a lifetime of pushing that luck is finally catching up on me!" He grins before spending a few moments coughing again. Mara laughs a little and nods slightly. Ace frowns, lapsing into silence as he ponders is own mortality -- a rare thing for him. Mara leans back on her pillow then, closing her eyes. Ace does as well, and passes back out.